


Rebirth

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yugioh Advent 2018 [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hunted Vampires, M/M, Running Away, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, yugioh advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "I've managed to lose the hunters that were following us.... but it's temporary, my cousin and his wife have secured a location in the mountains where we'll be safe, and.... I've agreed to stay there,"Yugi's lips pursed, but he stayed quiet, he knew that Atem wouldn't come back just to say goodbye, it wasn't like him, he wasn't that kind of personThere had to be more to this storyTherehadto be





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of Yugioh Advent 2018- "Infinite"
> 
> What's more infinite than eternal life?

**in.fi.nite.**  
 _adjetive_  
1.Limitless or endless in space, extent, or size; impossible to measure or calculate  
 _Synonyms_ : Limitless, never-ending, absolute, everlasting, **_eternal_**  
 _Example_ : A vampire's lifetime is said to stretch across an _infinite_ amount of years

\-----

 

He's lost

He can't find his way out of this place

He's been wandering the woods for what feels like hours, but he knows within reason that he's only been out here for half an hour, if even that long

The air is freezing, but there's no snow

He doesn't know what to make of it, he doesn't know how to escape it

This forest just seemed to go on endlessly, as if it were infinite....

How do you escape something that's endless?

And then just as he was about to start panicking, he looked up, his eyes catching on a figure standing in the distance

His heart began to beat faster, a chill falling against his skin

The figure ahead of him was utterly still, but ....

But Yugi recognized it

" _Atem..._ " he breathed in joy, a smile breaking out over his face as he suddenly ran forward, his heart racing faster and faster, his eyes welling up with tears as the long skirt of his dress bellowed around him

In seconds everything seemed to crash around him, the endlessness was gone and all of a sudden everything seemed _real_ again, no more surreality, no more confusion, or feelings of being lost

Everything was right again, everything was real again, and all he could feel was joy and love and warmth as he collided with the figure in front of him, successfully nocking them both to the ground

Atem's arms wrapped around him, strong and warm, an adoring smile on his face as he leaned down and burried his face against Yugi's hair, inhaling his scent, his warmth, his very life force

"You're back.... you're back...."

"I am," Atem confirmed quietly, leaning back and reaching out to gently cup his lover's face, the joy in his expression suddenly drifting, falling more solemn and sobered as his lover slowly sat up to straddle his waist, Atem supporting them both on his elbow

"Yugi, I've retunred for you, but.... all is not as well as I promised it would be,"

Yugi's own expression sobered as well, seriousness clouding his expression as he stared down into the bright garnet eyes beneath his own

"What is it? What happened?"

The creature beneath him shifted, looking away from his lover's gaze, though Yugi couldn't tell if it was out of guilt or fear

Or possibly both

"I've managed to lose the hunters that were following us.... but it's temporary, my cousin and his wife have secured a location in the mountains where we'll be safe, and.... I've agreed to stay there,"

Yugi's lips pursed, but he stayed quiet, he knew that Atem wouldn't come back just to say goodbye, it wasn't like him, he wasn't that kind of person

There had to be more to this story

There _had_ to be

"I cannot stay here with you any longer my darling, it's too dangerous, to stay here would be to put you at risk, I can't do that to you,"

"Then.... what solution are you proposing?"

Because there had to be a solution, Yugi couldn't accept the idea that this was all there was to their story, there had to be more, and he wouldn't give up until he found out what it was

"I ... would like you to come with me to the mountains, we'll be safe there, there's an entire town of people like us, who are... _different_ ,"

Supernatural, he meant

"However, there is a catch, as I said, there's an entire town of my kind there, wich means that I could never feel safe taking you there as you are, there's far too much risk that you would fall under harm, it would be like taking a deer to live in a town full of wolves, no matter how well behaved the wolves are.... I just can't feel entirely safe with it,"

"So what are you proposing, partner?" the human repeated quietly

It was clear that this was hard for Atem, but he was trying, he was trying for _Yugi_ , and that meant more than the smaller of the two could ever put into words

"I .. am proposing that ... you become like me, I realize how much I'm asking of you, if you were to become a vampire, Yugi, there would be no changing your mind later, your life would be frozen in place, you would be forced to live for eternity, forced to live on the blood of others, you could never have a normal human life, you could neve-"

"Atem," Yugi interrupted suddenly, prompting the vampire to close his mouth

"I've already thought of all of this, I've already considered these inevitabilities... this isn't the first time I've thought about becoming a vampire, remember?"

The last time, however, Atem had been opposed to the idea- atleast for the time being, feeling it was too dangerous for Yugi, and that he would regret taking on the burden of an eternal life

Bu things were different now, for both of them

"Still, this is no decision to make lightly,"

"I'm not making it lightly," Yugi promised quietly, reaching down to gently cup the vampire's face, stroking his thumb slowly over his lover's cheek and leaning down to press their foreheads together, eyes closing for a breif moment, simply allowing himself to breathe in his lover's scent, wich had been absent from his life for the past several weeks, making the ache in Yugi's heart grow more and more painfull

"I've thought this over, my love, I swear that," he insisted, opening his eyes and leaning back up, a warm smile pressed against his face as he stared down into the uncertain garnet eyes beneath him

"I want to be like you, I want to be _with_ you, an eternal life may be a curse, but an eternal life with _you_? That's a gift, I don't mind living on the blood of others, I've been helping you secure blood from the hospital for the past year haven't I? I know it'll be much harder when I'm the one actually hungering for it but... it's a very small price to pay, I know my life will be at risk, but it already is just by virtue of my being human, there are plenty of things that can kill me now, I can't outrun all of them forever, but with you.... I could run with you _infinitely_... I would go anywhere with you Atem, sacrifice anything for you, I know our future is an uncertain and somewhat terrifying thing, but isn't everyone's? The answer is yes, my love, it will _always_ be yes,"

Atem heaved a quiet, shaking sigh, nodding as he sat up, Yugi now comfortably in his lap as he cupped his beloved's cheek once more and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck, the pulse beating steadily beneath his throat, no sign of nervousness or anxiety at all

Amazing....

"This is your last chance to change your mind Yugi,"

"I'm not changing my mind," he promised with certainty in his voice, reaching up to gently place his hand atop his lover's, giving it a small squeeze of reassurance and closing his eyes, willing and trusting

How could Atem deny him any longer?

With his fangs dropped and anxiety in his veins, the vampire leaned in closer, sinking his teeth into his lover's neck and feeling the warm blood spill into his mouth

Yugi's blood is as rich and sweet as ever, that would never change, even when the vampirism took hold

With one last moment of hesitation, Atem closed his eyes, swallowing a mouthfull of blood before finally allowing the venom in his teeth to seep out into Yugi's veins, pulling back a moment later and watching as his lover fell limp in his arms

This was not an end, he reminded himself as he climbed to his feet

It was a rebirth

 

~+~

 

Yugi could feel it when the gasp filled his body

Awareness crashed back into him, and when he woke, he immediately sat up

Swallowing, he gripped the sheets of the bed beneath him, his nose wrinkling slightly as the scent of roses filled the air around him

And when he opened his eyes- now having turned a deep, dark crimson, matching his lover's- he found himself surrounded by a vast expanse of the lovely flower

Turning, he found his lips stretching into a bright, content smile, his eyes catching on Atem's as he wordlessly wrapped his arms around his beloved's neck, leaning up to give him a slow, long, kiss, his fingers tangling in the other's hair

For the longest time, neither spoke, they merely indulged in the kiss, indulged in eachother, before Yugi broke away just long enough for his lips to fall lower, a gasp leaving Atem's throat as, for the first time, his beloved's newly elongated teeth peirced his flesh

This was not somber, this was not death

This was joy, this was rebirth


End file.
